


Pull Me Into the Free Fall

by raiya_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiya_kun/pseuds/raiya_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seragaki Aoba has a problem. Out of all the people in the world, he's started to lust after his younger brother Ren. His sweet and pure and innocent (in Aoba's eyes at least) Ren, who's idolized "Aoba-nii-san" for the longest time. And as if that wasn't enough trouble for a hormonal teenage boy in high school, Aoba's got two more brothers to worry about, both equally lustful for Ren but much less tormented by it than Aoba is. "All's fair in love and war," they say—but is it still the same when you've got four brothers in the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Into the Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas (and Bad End OVA) time, so I thought I could indulge myself with a random AU floating in my head, although I think it partially got out of hand（；^ω^）
> 
> As a disclaimer, this is just my disgraceful self-indulgence, I can't really deny the fact that I'm a sucker for all things Ren (especially uke!Ren, although I love him either way), so please have this shameless brainchild of mine. ヾ(_ _。）
> 
> (Also, I apologize and therefore resolve to reevaluate my life choices ⊙﹏⊙)

Human voices are the most amazing things. With the slightest lilt or change in tone, an entire new world of meanings could come to life. Joy can come in the briefest laugh; sadness, in the most muffled sob; surprise, in the softest gasp.

And sometimes, so many things can lie in the smallest sound that comes from someone's throat—that sound when one's breath hitched, for instance, when one succumbed to a mix of pleasure and desire.

That was the sound that Aoba's ears picked up as he ran his tongue along the side of the cock he had in his mouth. The other male in front of him had a hand tightly clamped over his mouth, but not even that could completely shut off the suppressed moans he was making.

Pale skin was flushed red from cheeks to forehead to neck to collarbone, and a muscled but pliant body trembled with every movement Aoba's lips and teeth made—Aoba held all this power, but despite that, he could not help but just want _more_.

“Ngh…P-Please… _wait_ —”

Aoba ignored the plea and began bobbing his head. He savored the loud moans he elicited, knowing fully well that he had successfully managed to get the other to remove that damned hand that had been blocking those wonderful sounds just a while ago. From the corner of his eye, Aoba could see the other's legs shaking and jerking inward with each dip of his head, and he grinned to himself. Such weak resistance, he thought.

As he picked up his pace, Aoba placed both of his hands on the insides of the other's thighs, pressing down to keep them from moving so much as he practically devoured the length in his mouth. The tip of it reached deep into his throat, enough to get him to gag a bit.

A hand touched the top of his head, the fingers threading themselves through his blue hair. It tugged at him gently, as if it could not decide whether it wanted to pull him away or to drag him closer.

“I-I _can't_ …I'm—”

The hand found whatever resolve it needed a couple of moments later, it seemed, and it tightened its hold on Aoba's head, nudging it forward. Aoba took it as his cue to go faster, and he did. The other lifted his hips, and the voice he had been trying to hold back now poured in reckless abandon from his mouth as moans, gasps, and pants.

Aoba dug his nails into the flesh of the other's thighs as he felt his own body react eagerly to all these welcome assaults to his senses. He could no longer distinguish which part of this tangled mess of writhing bodies was him moving of his own accord and which part was the other male thrusting his hips and grabbing at Aoba's hair in utter desperation.

There was barely a second for Aoba to register what was about to happen when his hair was pulled with such brute force and the cock in his mouth was suddenly buried to the hilt. A warm, thick liquid filled his throat, and his eyes watered as he struggled to take everything in.

A loud gasp escaped past the other's lips as the spasms of release seized him, and as they died down, he dropped, completely spent, onto the sheets underneath him like a limp doll, his chest heaving as he tried to recover his breath. He let go of Aoba's hair as well, his hand falling to his side.

Aoba coughed, his lungs burning. The tang of the other's cum lingered on his tongue, and what he was not able to swallow trickled down from the side of his mouth. He had not expected for there to be so much, but he had no complaints at all.

The blue-haired male ran his tongue over his bottom lip and rose onto his feet. His partner lay unmoving on the bed, face a deep shade of red and eyes glassy from pleasure. “Hey,” Aoba said, his hands traveling to his waist to undo the button and zipper of his pants, “what about me?”

Amber eyes looked at him from behind strands of dark hair that were damp with sweat.

“Aoba- _nii-san…_ ”

 

* * *

  

A scream tore itself out of Aoba's mouth as he jolted awake and sat up from his bed. His thoughts were an absolute mess, and he had to look around him to figure out that he was in his room. His breathing came out ragged, and he ran a trembling hand through his hair before burying his face in his hands as he gradually calmed down.

“What the hell…?” He did _not_ just have a dream like that, he told himself. With a groan, he withdrew his hands and lifted the edge of the blanket that was covering him from the waist down. Despite having a good guess as to what he was going to see, a huge part of him remained in denial even after seeing the stained bed sheets, not to mention the very visible hard-on forming a tent in his shorts.

 “Shit.”

Images from his dream flashed through his mind, and Aoba felt the heat rise quickly up to his face. Not only did he dream that he was sucking off another guy, said guy also had to be—

The sound of a doorknob being turned made Aoba's heart leap in his chest, and he scrambled to gather his blanket and pillows over his bottom half like a criminal trying to poorly cover up the traces of his deed. His door was pushed open, and the person that appeared in the doorway was the very last being on earth that he wanted to see at that moment.

“Are you alright, Aoba- _nii-san_?” Ren's brows were knit together in concern. “I thought I heard a scream. Did something happen?”

“Nothing!” Aoba wanted to kick himself for how obviously forced his voice had come out, but he willed himself to put up what seemed to him was a convincing smile. “I just… _ano_ …I just thought I saw some spiders on the ceiling. Or something…”

The young man at the door tilted his head. “Spiders?”

“Y-yeah. Haha…I opened my eyes and I thought one was gonna fall on me so…so I screamed…” Aoba was not so sure if a fear of spiders was a good excuse a seventeen-year-old boy could give for screaming his lungs out so early in the morning, but compared to the truth, he figured he could much easier accept being laughed at for that.

Ren stared at him for a few seconds, and Aoba felt his stomach churn at the possibility that the other male easily saw through his lie, but Ren only smiled and said, “I'm glad it was not anything serious. Breakfast is almost ready downstairs, by the way. You should start getting ready if you don't want to be late for class.”

“Sure…B-be down in a sec.”

“Okay.” A pause. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry if I made you worry. I'm fine. Really.”

“Alright.” Ren smiled once more and then went out, closing the door behind him.

Aoba waited for a short while to make sure that Ren had gone, before he let out a long breath, releasing all the things he had hoarded on his lap and falling onto his side on the mattress.

“Why Ren? God…” If he could erase his existence at that moment, he would. He had just had a wet dream about his younger brother, out of the millions of possible candidates his subconscious could pick from. He recalled the way Ren had appeared—drained and dazed from the afterglow, skin coated with a film of sweat and hair sticking out at odd angles—and immediately had the urge to punch himself. _This is_ Ren _you're thinking of!_ Had he been in the right state of mind, Ren would and _should_ have been the last person he would have associated with such depravity. Although he was already sixteen and a very healthy teenage boy, the only things Ren paid attention to were dealing with his first year of high school and the chores he did at home.

And meanwhile, here was Aoba, who had just woken up from a dream about Ren and had just lied his way out of being caught with a hard-on from said dream by said person he had dreamt of. And as if that was not enough, the erection in his shorts did not seem like it would die down soon, and the slightest recollection of how Ren had looked sent more blood in his body rushing south.

A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table told him he had barely an hour to get ready to leave for school. Spiritless, he pushed away his blanket and pillows and swung his legs over the side of his bed before standing up. He grabbed a towel that was lying on the floor and wrapped it around his waist in an attempt to cover the evidence of his blasted perverted thoughts. As he headed out of his room, he prayed that his other brothers had already gone down to breakfast (to spare him any more humiliation, if he should run into them on his way to the bathroom) and cursed whatever deity had decided that it would be fun to throw him into this mess.

 

* * *

 

By the time Aoba had finished bathing and putting on his uniform and had headed to the kitchen, four people were already seated at the table, feasting on _tamagoyaki_ and rice and fried hotdogs. He searched for a vacant chair to sit on and spotted one.

Beside Ren.

His younger brother's face brightened when he saw Aoba. From where Aoba stood, Ren was like an eagerly waiting puppy, no doubt because he thought Aoba would be taking the chair beside him, and Aoba could almost imagine a pair of raised ears and a wagging tail on his brother.

The blue-haired male gave a lopsided grin but did not move from where he was. He had assumed that by the time he was out of the bathroom, he had kicked out whatever it was he had in his system and had turned himself around from the implications of his dream, but just the sight of Ren, with that messy mop of dark hair that always made him appear like he had just gotten out of bed, was enough to convince him otherwise.

“ _Oi_ , aren't you going to eat, sleepyhead?” one of the people sitting across from Ren said, pointing his chopsticks at Aoba. He had almost the exact same features as the latter—a messy mullet of blue hair and yellow eyes—and even wore the same _gakuran_ as Aoba's, although there was a more mischievous air about him.

Aoba narrowed his eyes. “I'm not in the mood, Yoku.”*

“Well, someone's pretty cranky so early in the morning.” The person beside Yoku leaned forward, a small teasing smile on his lips.

Aoba groaned. “I just had a bad nightmare, alright, Shiro?”

Shiro, like Yoku, was a spitting image of him—not exactly unusual given that they were triplets—but instead of blue hair and yellow eyes, his hair and eyes were white, and his skin was much paler. He had his hair in a pair of pigtails, tied up just a little below his ears, and instead of the black _gakuran_ his brothers wore, Shiro had a white and dark red sailor blouse and skirt.

“A nightmare?” Ren echoed, and Aoba realized he had forgotten about his excuse about the spiders from earlier.

The older male averted his gaze, unable to bear the confused and concerned expression on Ren's face. Scratching the back of his head, he said, “It wasn't particularly bad…”

“But you just said it was a bad nightmare. And I thought you said you screamed earlier because of spiders.”

Aoba felt something in his chest tighten a little at the genuine worry in Ren's voice, but that quickly made way to annoyance when he heard his two other brothers snickering to themselves.

“Spiders? Seriously? Even for you, that's pretty lame.” The ends of Yoku's mouth twitched upward as he bit into a piece of _tamagoyaki_.

“ _Oi_ , Yoku—”

A slam startled the brothers, and they turned their attention to one end of the table, where an aged woman with roseate hair stared at them sharply, with one hand firmly pressing down on the table. “You're all too noisy! You'll bother the neighbors! Learn your manners, you stupid grandsons!”

Their grandmother's outburst made the boys at the table focus back on their meals (with Yoku visibly disgruntled at her interruption) and Aoba glance awkwardly around, still hesitant to sit on the chair next to Ren. Tae raised her brow at his actions. “Don't just stand there, Aoba. Sit down and eat or you'll be late.”

“K-kay…” Despite crumbling under the intensity of his grandmother's stare, Aoba was still reluctant. He was aware his discomfort was obvious—Tae even glanced at Ren for a second before going back to her older grandson—and although Ren had stopped looking at him and was focusing instead on finishing the food on his plate, Aoba knew Ren had many questions in his head, a lot of them most probably about what he could have possibly done to make Aoba- _nii-san_ try to avoid him so early in the morning.

And that thought made Aoba's chest tighten again, with guilt. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the vacant chair and plopped down, surprising Ren and making him jolt back. “A-Aoba- _nii-san_ …?”

“Sorry for lying,” Aoba muttered softly, enough for only Ren to hear. He clapped his hands and said thanks for the food quickly, then grabbed the chopsticks laid by his plate and started taking some of the egg rolls and hotdogs. “I just didn't want to look lame, okay?”

Ren blinked and then immediately perked up at Aoba's words. Aoba paused halfway through taking another piece of _tamagoyaki_ to gape at the sight, at how happy Ren appeared. This, Aoba told himself, is _his_ Ren. Easily gladdened by the most mundane things and definitely without a single inappropriate thought in his mind.

A light scratching at his leg tore Aoba's attention from his brother's face, and when he looked down, he spotted a small lump of blue fur at his feet, staring up intently at him with its tongue poking out of its mouth.

“Oh, I forgot to put food out for Chibi Ren.” Ren got onto his feet and picked up the dark blue spitz, which gave him a lick on his cheek in return. Aoba was technically the dog's owner, but Ren seemed to have a closer connection with it. In fact, they shared the same name, largely thanks to Aoba's lack of imagination and the way the dog's fur and actions reminded him too much of its human counterpart. Ren had not minded being the namesake at all, and to deal with the confusion, everyone in the household had just taken to calling it “Chibi Ren,” like some anime mascot of sorts.

Ren moved toward the counter to get one of the cans of dog food in the cupboard, and Aoba went back to eating his breakfast. “Did Sei already leave?” he asked, before scooping rice into his mouth.

Tae nodded. “He said he had things to settle with the student council, so he left earlier. That big brother of yours is much more reliable. Unlike you three.”

Aoba cringed at the thinly veiled tone of disapproval. On the other hand, Shiro appeared to not even hear anything and gingerly raised a cup of tea to his lips, while Yoku shrugged and said, “We can't _all_ be perfect honor students just for you, you know.”

 “Yoku- _nii-san_!” Aoba was about to call his triplet out when Ren beat him to it, the latter's voice taking on a hint of anger and harsh disapproval that was quite a jump from the kind and subdued Ren that Aoba was more familiar with. Even Chibi was astounded by the change, its ears going flat against its head in fright.

Yoku met the younger male's glare with a smug expression. “What? I was just saying. No need to be so touchy.” After that, he stood up and picked up a pair of black and orange headphones and a black bag hanging on his chair. “Anyway, I'm done. 'Sides, it'll be bad if I'm late for school, right?” He gave a sly smirk and walked off. He glanced at Ren just as he reached the entryway and said, “Well, honor student or not, everyone's got a dirty little secret or two.” And with that, he left, whistling a tune as he headed out of the house.

It was Tae who eventually broke the silence that followed. She took a deep breath and sat back on her chair. “I'm a little too old for this,” she mumbled, rubbing her temple.

“I apologize, _obaa-san_ ,” Ren said as he settled Chibi and a bowl of dog food down on the floor. “Even if it's Yoku- _nii-san_ , that was—”

“Ah, forget that. If I let myself get worked up so easily, I would've long given up on watching over you brothers.” Their grandmother got up from her chair and moved to the counter, motioning to Ren. “I still need to finish packing your _bento_. Help me, Ren.”

“U-understood.”

While Tae and Ren busied themselves with preparing the food, Aoba stared at his plate silently, his lower lip trembling.   _No, that's impossible. He can't have…_

“Is something wrong, Aoba?”

Aoba lifted his gaze from his plate and found Shiro staring at him with his lips curving up slightly. Like earlier with their grandmother's comment, Shiro did not seem affected at all by what just happened. It had always been an unusual “skill” of his, although Aoba was not certain whether he should think of it as a conscious ability to ignore everything or a simple and passive obliviousness.

“No-nothing at all,” Aoba replied. He attempted to put on what he hoped was a casual expression, but he was certain his fingers were quivering. He could only hope that Shiro would overlook that too.

“ _Heee_ , really?” Shiro's tone was the same as always, playful and a little dazed, but somehow, Aoba felt a foreboding chill run down his back.  

He fervently prayed that it was just misplaced paranoia. After all, if he did not say anything, nobody could possibly find out about that dream.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yoku is my name for Sly Blue/Desire in this AU. It's written with the first kanji character (欲) for _yokubou_ , aka the Japanese term for Desire.
> 
> AhahahaHAHAHShAhahahahAHahaH…
> 
> -weeps in a corner- What have I done???? imsosoverysorrydeargod and I will now go find a hole to bury myself in so that I may erase my existence. T_T
> 
> (As of now, this is just a prologue of sorts, since I'm not entirely sure if this would be worth pursuing and… ~~dear god it's midnight and here I am giving into my perversions I am the worst human being ever.~~ ) 
> 
> (*cough* Anyway, this was supposed to be a "lighter" fic compared to my usual, a bit shoujo-manga-ish in plot, so…*cough* Please let me know what you think QuQ)


End file.
